PC Races
Races in the World The world has races. Dragonhalves Description: A dragonhalf, simply put, is a creature that resembles a humanoid dragon. Dragonhalves are bipedal dragons with hands, scaled bodies, and long tails. Some dragonhalves also have wings, horns, and other exceptional traits. On average, dragonhalves are larger and more muscular than other races. Being reptillian, dragonhalves exhibit slightly unusual movements and behaviors compared to their mammalian counterparts. This combination of features means that other races often view dragonhalves as unusual or even intimidating. History: Created by Naraka to bring the dragons low, the dragonhalves find themselves in a precarious place. Often looked up to by the other races and looked down upon by the true dragons, dragonhalves have no nation of their own, and tend to lead lives as vagabonds and hermits. Some take a place of reverence in cultures that view them as demigods, while others live their lives trying to prove themselves to true dragons. Dragonhalves are frequently restless, never truly satisfied with the way things are. Location: Dragonhalves are mostly found on Landrho Deis around Nios Ananto or on Blackstone in the Blackstone Altar. A few dragonhalves brave the Jadeite Fall or call the fringes of that land home, but rarely return if they venture deeper. *'Ability Score Increase': One score of your choice increases by 2, and a second increases by 1. You can choose to increase Strength, Constitution, or Charisma in any combination. *'Age': Dragonhalves are long-lived, often completing a rite of passage that signifies adulthood around 50 years of age and living to be over 400. *'Alignment': Dragonhalves trend toward no particular alignment, but are more prone to emphatic expressions of their convictions, and as such are rarely neutral in any respect. *'Size': Dragonhalves are taller and bulkier than the average human, and their scales also make them heavier. Dragonhalves are commonly 6-7 feet tall and weigh in the 200 pound range. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if you were in bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Dragon Scales': Because of your draconic parentage, you have resistance to a specific damage type. Choose one of the following options. This choice also determines the color of your scales, and the shape and saving throw for your breath weapon if you've chosen the Heart aspect (see below). *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. *'Draconic Aspect': While not true subraces, dragonhalves manifest their draconic attributes in different ways. Choose one of the following draconic aspects. Dragonhalves have access to the following feat whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. Elves Description: Elves resemble idealized humans; pristine creatures with pointed ears and carefully-sculpted frames. With their unearthly grace and fine features, elves appear hauntingly beautiful. They are slender, weighing only 100 to 145 pounds. History: Elves were the first race sculpted by the goddess Yamara, and as such are some of the oldest creatures in Narul. Elves have created large societies and kingdoms, and are most often found in places of rule and nobility. Some isolated enclaves of elves yet exist outside the major cities (especially wood elves). The dark elves, however, had long ago crept into the caverns of the world to survive the Fracturing. Elves in general, however, are common enough that they are considered the default by most of the civilized races, and some estimates say that elves might make up nearly a third of the population of the world. The ancient Widow champion, Nocturne, counted among many notable elves from history. Location: Elves tend to live in the major cities: Nios Ananto, Eon Sanctum, and Blackstone Altar. Wood elves are more inclined to live in the forests near such cities, such as the Platinum Vale. Wood elves also own Cofris Crossing, controlling the flow of trade through the area. Dark elves are native to the Nexus Deepcroft in Blackstone. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2. *'Age': Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. *'Alignment': Elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaos. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, and they are more often good than not. *'Size': Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Keen Senses': You have proficiency in the Perception skill. *'Fey Ancestry': You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. *'Trance': Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. *'Subrace': Choose one of the following subraces. |} Elves have access to the following feats from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. * Drow High Magic (dark elf) * Elven Accuracy * Fey Teleportation (high elf) * Wood Elf Magic (wood elf) Gnomes Description: A gnome's energy and enthusiasm for living shines through every inch of his or her tiny body. Gnomes average slightly over 3 feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Their tan or brown faces are usually adorned with broad smiles, and their bright eyes shine with excitement. Their vibrantly-colored hair has a tendency to stick out in every direction, as if expressing the gnome's insatiable interest in everything around. A gnome's clothing, though usually made in modest earth tones, is elaborately decorated with embroidery, embossing, or gleaming jewels. History: Created by the goddess Yamara, gnomes are said to have been made the most in her image. Gnomes love nature, as they love all things, and are the most curious and inventive of all the races. Gnome cultures mostly arose around the ocean, though many tribes also stuck close to elven civilizations. Gnomes are master tradesmen and ironworkers, forging most of the world's arms and armor. Because gnomes are so naturally experimental, they've driven most of the advancements across Narul, and have played a major part in formalizing trade etiquitte and rulership structures. Location: Most gnomes call Arrownock home, as well as the major city of Westdown. A good number of gnomes also live in the Eon Sanctum. Forest gnomes mostly live in the twin Gemini Forests. Svirfneblin, on the other hand, live primarily below Greengate and Underlook. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Intelligence score increases by 2. *'Age': Gnomes mature at around the ages of 16-18, and are expected to settle down into an adult life by around age 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 years. *'Alignment': Gnomes are most often good. Those who tend toward law are sages, engineers, researchers, scholars, investigators, or inventors. Those who tend toward chaos are minstrels, tricksters, wanderers, or fanciful jewelers. Gnomes are good-hearted, and even the tricksters among them are more playful than vicious. *'Size': Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall and average about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 25 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were dim light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Gnome Cunning': You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. *'Subrace': Choose one of the following subraces. Gnomes have access to the following feats from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. * Fade Away * Squat Nimbleness Gnomes also have access to the following feat. Goblins Description: Goblins are short, ugly humanoids that stand just over 3 feet tall. Their scrawny bodies are topped with over-sized and usually hairless heads with massive ears and beady red or occasionally yellow eyes. Goblins' skin tone varies based on the surrounding environment; common skin tones include green, gray, and blue, though black and even pale white goblins have been sighted. Their voracious appetites are served well by their huge mouths filled with jagged teeth. History: The militaristic nature of hobgoblins keeps their culture homogenous, and the ruthless bugbears wish only for wanton violence. Thus it's the downtrodden goblins who sometimes stray from a life of servitude under their goblinoid masters. Goblins are the lowest of ranks among their cousins, and many dream of a better life out in the greater world. Goblins who leave their tribes see little welcome, and yet they view every step as an improvement to their previous lives. Goblins are appreciative for every smelly hole offered as a bed, every moldy loaf offered as food, and every backhanded compliment sent their way, for a goblin knows what true hardship looks like. Location: Goblins are native to Blackstone and can be found all over the island as foes. Those that flee captivity usually only survive if they find residence in Blackstone Altar. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2. *'Age': Goblins reach adulthood at age 8 and live up to 60 years. *'Alignment': Goblins are typically neutral evil, as they care only for their own needs. A few goblins might tend toward good or neutrality, but only rarely. *'Size': Goblins are between 3 and 4 feet tall and weigh between 40 and 80 pounds. Your size is Small. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if you were in bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Nimble Escape': You can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of your turns. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin. *'Subrace': While goblins are mostly homogenous to onlookers, there are a few offshoots in their bloodlines, leading do differently evolved traits. Choose one of the following subraces. Goblins have access to the following feat from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. * Squat Nimbleness Humans Description: With their penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds. Human skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, and hair colors from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight); males might sport facial hair that is sparse or thick. A lot of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, revealing hints of elf, hobgoblin, or other lineages. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and rarely live even a single century. History: Humans were once the most prominent race in the world, though they've dwindled in numbers, becoming replaced mostly by elves in larger, more populous regions. History says that at their peak, humans had stretched their influence all across Narul, but found themselves spread too thin, eventually succumbing to goblinoid raiders and demonic influence, as well as the sinister dealings of a few unscrupulous kitsune infiltrators. Humans are a hardy and adaptable folk though, and can be found just about everywhere. Location: Humans can be found all over the world, and tend to stick together for protection when present in larger numbers. *'Ability Score Increase': Your ability scores each increase by 1. *'Age': Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. *'Alignment': Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. *'Size': Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Humans typically learn the languages of other peoples they deal with. Humans have access to the following feat from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. * Prodigy Kitsune Description: Kitsune are humanoid individuals with fox ears and a tail. They sometimes have other fox traits, such as whiskers or claws. Some kitsune have multiple tails, growing more as they learn more advanced magic. Kitsune are natural pranksters, masters of misdirection and disguise. They possess the innate ability to transform into a human or fox shape, which they sometimes use to infiltrate human societies. History: Kitsune were created by the goddess Yamara after creating humans. Legend says that kitsune were created as a way to keep humans from becoming too influential, although this has led to a great deal of paranoia in human culture. Many kitsune quickly learn in which circles their varying appearances are more welcome in, and present themselves as human when it benefits them. Location: Kitsune are prolific and call the continents of Landrho Deis, Isola, and Arrownock home. There are no large concentrations of kitsune in any particular place, as they've made no attempt to formally organize. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 1. *'Age': Kitsune mature and age slightly faster than humans, reaching adulthood a year or two earlier and living a few years fewer. *'Alignment': Kitsune tend to be neutral, or of alignments with a neutral component. *'Size': As adults, kitsune stand about 5-6 feet in height and weigh between 100-180 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Shape Change': As a shapechanger, your form can't be changed against your will (such as with the polymorph spell). As an action, you can change into a human form, a feral fox, or back into your normal kitsune form. As a human, your appearance can vary from your kitsune form, including your height, weight, facial features, sound of your voice, hair length, coloration, and distinguishing characteristics, if any. You cannot change your size category, gender, or age category. You always take the same human form, which is unique to you and cannot be that of any other creature. As a fox, use the effects of the polymorph spell, except that you can only become a feral fox with a static appearance. Use the statistics of a weasel to determine attributes. Your shape change ability lasts indefinitely unless you choose to end it, and doesn't require concentration. *'Speak with Foxes': Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas to Small or smaller foxes and canines. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. *'Subrace': Kitsune come in different types, with varying abilities based on where they're reported to draw their power from. Choose one of the following subraces. Kitsune have access to the following feat whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. Tanezumi Description: Tanezumi, or ratfolk, are ratlike humanoids covered in a short fur of black, white, gray, or brown. Most have long and thin tails, strong teeth for gnawing, and round ears. Tanezumi usually live in large communities, their culture largely driven by clans. Although tanezumi are often associated with plague and disease, most resent this accusation. In reality, most tanezumi are clean and hardy individuals who very rarely get sick. Tanezumi are clever and resourceful, often becoming tinkerers, scavengers, or even wizards. History: One of the last races to be created, and by the hand of the god Naraka, the tanezumi were meant as a scourge upon Narul. But Naraka's creations did not live up to his expectations. They were prolific, but careful creatures, finding a niche for themselves in the world. Tanezumi are prone to living in large colonies, and often keep to themselves, but many adventure outside their clans to explore the world. While tanezumi settlements are almost exclusively filled with ratfolk, any self-respecting city has a tanezumi sage or two. Location: The majority of tanezumi live on Blackstone and Arrownock. The various clans have their own lands, with Skylark inclined toward major cities while Skald have a massive colony in Bronzebush. Temu essentially own Po Harbor, though unofficially. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age': Shorter lived than most races, tanezumi tend to live to the age of 50 or 60. Some tanezumi are stand-outs, living hundreds of years due to magic, alchemy, or a strong constitution. *'Alignment': Tanezumi are often lawful with a strong sense of loyalty. Even those that are not lawful have a tendency to be attached to extended families, denmates, and their clans. They otherwise trend toward neutral on the good and evil scale. *'Size': Tanezumi are roughly human-sized, though many have a hunched stature that makes them stand shorter. Between four and five feet tall is average. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 35 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to dark caves, subterranean tunnels, and the night sky, you have superior dark vision in dim conditions. You can see dim light within 60 feet as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. *'Keen Smell': You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. *'Hardy': You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance to poison damage. *'Languages': You are fluent in both Common and one other language of your choice. *'Subrace': Tanezumi society is split into several different clans and factions, and though crossover does happen, clans raise their young with certain cultural aspects in mind. Choose one of the following subraces. Tanezumi have access to the following feat from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. *'Squat Nimbleness' Tanezumi also have access to the following feat: Tieflings Description: Tieflings are derived from human bloodlines, and in the broadest possible sense, they still look human. However, their infernal heritage has left a clear imprint on their appearance. Tieflings have large horns that take any of a variety of shapes: some have curling horns like a ram, others have straight and tall horns like a gazelle's, and some spiral upward like an antelopes' horns. They have thick tails, four to five feet long, which lash or coil around their legs when they get upset or nervous. Their canine teeth are sharply pointed, and their eyes are solid colors—black, red, white, silver, or gold—with no visible sclera or pupil. Their skin tones cover the full range of human coloration, but also include various shades of red. Their hair, cascading down from behind their horns, is usually dark, from black or brown to dark red, blue, or purple. History: Tieflings are releatively new to the world, and not one of the races originally sculpted by the gods. As such they don't appear in the fables of old, and are usually looked upon as villains. Tieflings have only entered the world in the last hundred years or so as the result of human and fiend copulation. Though tieflings have the willpower to choose their own destiny, their appearance and background leads many to distrust them. Location: Tieflings are rare, and as such have no particular land they call home. It's more common for tieflings to be found in the south, however, especially around the lands of Blackstone or Arrownock, simply because those lands lie closer to the demon realms. It's also not unusual to find tieflings living in Fiendfell, having embraced their fiendish parentage. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Intelligence score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. *'Age': Tieflings mature at the same rate as humans, but live significantly longer, sometimes even rivaling elves in longevity. *'Alignment': Tieflings might not have an innate tendency toward evil, but many of them end up there. Evil or not, an independent nature inclines many tieflings toward a chaotic alignment. *'Size': Tieflings are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. *'Hellish Resistance': You have resistance to fire damage. *'Infernal Legacy': You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Infernal. Tieflings have access to the following feats from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. * Flames of Phlegethos (you may also choose to increase Wisdom instead of Intelligence or Charisma) * Infernal Constitution